


Howling

by twisting_vine_x



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluffy, Future Fic, Love, M/M, Scenting, Wolf!Derek, dorky boyfriends, fluffy roughhousing, happy future, post-s4, sap, so freaking fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twisting_vine_x/pseuds/twisting_vine_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N: This is basically just the two of them being snuggly dorky boyfriends out in the forest on the night of a full moon.</p>
<p>Summary: </p>
<p>
  <i>“You gonna do any, you know, actual mature wolf howling stuff, or you just gonna treat me like your little human chewthing all night?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>The noise he gets – a huff of air, as Derek snorts down at him, and somehow manages to glower at him even without his human face – is less than impressed; but Derek doesn’t go far, when he climbs off. Curls up beside him and puts his head on Stiles’ stomach; and Stiles has to breathe through the insane rush of affection, as he reaches down to scratch Derek behind the ears, his other hand under his own head, and Derek sucking in a breath against his stomach before he twists his head into the contact, making Stiles’ stomach go all stupid and fluttery with butterflies.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Three years. It’s taken them three years to reach this point.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howling

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: There’s no sexual content, so I didn’t use the bestiality tag; but to err on the side of caution, this is literally just 1,200 incredibly fluffy words of Stiles and wolf!Derek being adorable little snuggly boyfriends together.

Sometimes, Stiles still has difficulty believing that this is his life.

Like now, for example.

It’s a Halloween and a full moon, and his werewolf boyfriend – who’s in full wolf form, at this point, with not a speck of human to be seen – is batting him around with his paws and his nose. Bowling him over and then coming back to check on him, huffing against his hair and then darting away again, grinning at him in the bright moonlight before he sneaks back in to bump Stiles in the stomach, sending him sprawling back into the leaves again; and Stiles can’t stop laughing. Can’t stop getting back up only to go down again, sometimes with Derek sprawled out on top of him, for a bit, breathing against his neck; and sometimes with Derek grinning at him from a few feet away, his dark coat shining in the moonlight and his eyes gone bright blue, and –

Yeah, his boyfriend is totally a werewolf; and an adorably ridiculous one, at that.

Stiles, at one point, would have thought it to be a wolf thing – that Derek felt more comfortable like this, or something – but he knows very well that it’s merely a _Derek_ thing, and that Derek has made incredible progress when it comes to expressing affection; which has led to this, apparently. Led to Stiles laughing like an idiot, and Derek just flat-out fucking standing on him as Stiles lies in the leaves, with Derek’s paws on his chest.

“You gonna do any, you know, actual mature wolf howling stuff, or you just gonna treat me like your little human chewthing all night?”

The noise he gets – a huff of air, as Derek snorts down at him, and somehow manages to glower at him even without his human face – is less than impressed; but Derek doesn’t go far, when he climbs off. Curls up beside him and puts his head on Stiles’ stomach; and Stiles has to breathe through the insane rush of affection, as he reaches down to scratch Derek behind the ears, his other hand under his own head, and Derek sucking in a breath against his stomach before he twists his head into the contact, making Stiles’ stomach go all stupid and fluttery with butterflies.

Three years. It’s taken them three years to reach this point.

Three years since Stiles had finally found the courage to ask Derek out properly, and – he’s fought all manners of evil creatures, and that’s still one of the scariest things he’s ever done. Three years of figuring out just how perfectly they fit together; until Derek had finally, one night, asked Stiles if he wanted to come along while Derek wolfed out and went for a nighttime wander – and Stiles knows, from a chat with Cora, that werewolves sometimes do this with the other wolves they’re close to. That they all just wolf out and hang out together and shed off some of their humanness for a while – and the fact that they’re at the point now where Derek _wants_ to share this with him – that he trusts Stiles to get it, to get that it’s _important_ – is enough to steal all his air.

“You’re something else, man.”

Derek’s response is to press a little harder into the fingers behind his ears, before he crawls off Stiles and sits up on his haunches again. Cocks his head at him, in the bright moonlight, as Stiles just lies there and smiles back, his stomach still fluttering all over the place; before Derek bumps his cold nose against Stiles’ cheek, and then turns and tilts his head up and just fucking howls, and – no matter how many times Stiles gets to hear it, it’s always going to give him goosebumps.

“Jeez.”  
  
His own voice is barely audible, and he takes a deep breath, and pushes himself up on his elbows. Watches as Derek’s howl tapers off, though he doesn’t stop staring at the sky. Stiles wonders, for a moment, if Derek is thinking of the other wolves he’s done this with, over the years; and while Stiles knows that he can’t bring any of them back, he can be here for Derek, now. Can be his lover and his boyfriend and his closest friend and his rock, the same way Derek’s done for him. Gets to his feet just long enough to walk over to Derek – the leaves are wet and stuck to him everywhere, and he’s got crazy grass-stains happening, and the air is chill and perfect and it’s all so fucking real and they’re both so lucky to have made it here – and then kneels down beside him, and puts an arm over his back, resting his head against Derek’s fuzzy ear.

“I love you, you know.”

It’s still not exactly easy to say – it’s true, it’s so _painfully_ true; and he knows Derek knows it, because Stiles tells him often enough; and he knows, too, that Derek feels the same – but it always feels like something inside his chest is unclenching, and letting him breathe again.

He needs Derek to know it. Will tell him and show him as many times and in as many different ways as he can, for the rest of their lives. Hears Derek make a low whining noise, as he turns and nuzzles his nose into his hair, pressing against him, lightly, and then making that little noise again, as he tries to get even closer; and he knows it’s Derek’s way of saying the same. Closes his eyes and just kneels there until Derek nudges sideways against him – but this time, when Stiles starts to go over onto the ground, he stops himself. Barely has to try, with how lightly Derek had bumped him. Turns, instead, to shove Derek, who huffs out that cute little snorting noise and lets Stiles sprawl out on top of him, with Derek lying on his side and Stiles’ head on his stomach, and – it shouldn’t be as comfortable as it is. The ground is wet and cold, and the chill air is starting to work its way through his sweater, and he thinks there might be frost by morning –

But it’s perfect. It’s perfect, because Derek is alive, his stomach rising and falling beneath Stiles ear, and his fur all warm and soft against him; and when Derek shifts backs up onto his feet and then snuggles up against Stiles, warm and soft all up along his side, with Derek’s head on his shoulder, it gets even more perfect, which – Stiles hadn’t even thought was possible. Closes his eyes and breathes through the butterflies in his stomach, as he gently curls his fingers into Derek’s fur, and Derek sucks in a deep breath against him, and then makes this happy little sighing sound, as Stiles curls over on to his side and they end up pressed as close together as they can get, with Stiles’ face shoved into Derek’s fur and their limbs all wrapped around each other; and Stiles wants to do this for the rest of their lives. They’ve already made it this far together – made it through everything the world’s ever tried to throw at them – and Stiles is never ever going to give up on them.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone fancies being [tumblr](http://twisting-vine-x.tumblr.com/) buddies, I'm always happy to make new friends. ♥
> 
> (Note: my blog will have major spoilers for the Attack on Titan manga; so if you'd like to be friends and avoid those, the tag to blacklist is, 'aot manga spoilers'.)


End file.
